


What if Dick Grayson was Kryptonian?

by Numbuh_7



Series: Batfam Drabbles and shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian!Dick Grayson, Nightwing - Freeform, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: What if Dick Grayson, like Clark Kent before him, was a child of Krypton sent to earth before the planet exploded?  How would this change things, how would they stay the same?A small drabble exploring this concept. Up for adoption if anyone wants to continue this idea.
Series: Batfam Drabbles and shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What if Dick Grayson was Kryptonian?

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Dick Grayson's relationship with Superman and his decision to name himself after a Kryptonian legend and came up with this idea. As much as I'd love to continue this myself I already have too much on my plate, so if anyone is interested in running with this idea you are welcome to it, just please credit me so I can read it when you are done.

AU in which Dick Grayson is from krypton. He was born on Krypton, sent to earth ala Superman, and crashed near where Haley’s circus was performing. Mary and John Grayson found the baby. They took him in claiming they found an abandoned baby, and that was that. They hid his powers in the circus and they moved around so much that no outsiders ever noticed anything off about him. The circus took care of its own, so the other circus workers looked the other way whenever Dick did something strange. 

When Dick loses his parents, he’s even more traumatized here because he feels like he _should_ have been able to do something. Dick overheard Tony Zucco threatening Haley with his super hearing, hence why the cops didn’t believe him but bats did.

Bruce slowly figures out that something’s “not right” with his ward, not knowing much about childcare and what is and isn’t normal for kids. Dick’s stronger and more durable than he should be, he jumps from the chandler and isn’t hurt. His hearing is far above what should be possible, having heard Tony Zucco threatening Pop Haley when he wasn’t close enough for that to be possible; and he hears the bats in the Batcave even before he finds out Bruce is batman. Dick smells Alfred baking cookies in the kitchen from his bedroom and is downstairs faster than should be possible. Bruce finds all inconsistencies in Dick’s abilities and childhood and concludes that the Graysons were hiding something. 

Bruce confides in Clark that he thinks his new ~~son~~ ward might be a meta, describing what he has noticed, and Clark being reminded of his mother’s stories about when he was young but not telling Bruce because what Bruce is describing matches almost exactly what he was like at that age. Maybe he suggests Bruce go to Martha Kent for advice on raising a powered kid and asks to meet Dick. 

When Clark meets Dick, it shocks him to discover that Dick’s eyes aren’t just blue but Kryptonian Blue, the same blue Clark sees in the mirror every day, and in the pictures (and Holograms) of his parents and other Kryptonians. Clark goes to the Fortress of Solitude and does a bunch of research and finds evidence of another Kryptonian baby sent to earth. He discovers where the child would have landed, does some investigative reporter work, and discovers that the local government found the empty pod and it is still sitting somewhere. 

Clark visits the Batcave to break the news to Bruce that his ward might be Kryptonian. By now Dick has become Robin. Clark tells Bruce that he found something in the fortress of Solitude that he needs to show Bruce. (not wanting to say anything in front of Dick)

They try to find what happened to the baby and find that the pod crashed 9 years ago and the government found it days later, empty. Meanwhile, Mary and John Grayson show up with a baby boy named Richard John Grayson out of nowhere, despite Mary not having been pregnant. Clark comes in contact with people who worked at the circus around that time and none of them will talk to him. Later he comes back as Superman and they are now willing to talk, admitting that the baby was not the Grayson’s, rather the couple had gone out for a walk one day and came back having found a foundling. 

Dick eventually discovers that Bruce and Clark are hiding something from him, and at first Dick feels hurt at the deception and the perceived threat to his parent’s memory. He and Clark have a close relationship like in Canon, where Clark is his “Uncle” who tells Dick stories about Krypton, such as the one about Nightwing and Flamebird. Maybe Dick fights as Robin without powers in Gotham and takes on the Nightwing persona to fight as a Kryptonian with the Titans. 

This has the potential to be a SuperBat fic but can also just have Bruce and Clark being best friends and Clark acting as a second mentor/father figure for Dick. Maybe even some rivalry between them for the best mentor. Could even have angst of Bruce thinking Dick would be better off with the Kents. 

The Robin suit could have something to mimic the effects of red sunlight, so Dick can’t accidentally hurt criminals more than necessary.

Dick could first meet his fellow sidekicks as Robin, the boy wonder, and then acting like he doesn’t know them when he becomes Nightwing and starts using his powers. Wally West would first be insulted by this, but later rejoice in being able to race against his best friend.


End file.
